


True Love

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanao won't bother if it's anything less. Especially when it's just a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

Kyouraku-taichou confessed his undying love to her at least once an hour.

Occasionally she considered just taking him up on one of his offers, but… that was not what she wanted.

Nanao was not given tot openly expressing most of her emotions, but she wasn't an emotional retard like Kuchiki-taichou. She loved Kyouraku-taichou and wanted him to love her, but whatever he said meant absolutely nothing if it wasn't real.

"My lovely Nanao-chan, come drink come sake with me."

She hit him with a book. "Sir, the third and sixth squads will be back to report any minute now."

That never seemed to faze him. "Nanao-chan would look even more radiant if she wore this kimono."

"I will not wear that gaudy pink _thing_ you tote around in defiance of professional attire."

"No! My Nanao-chan hates me! She won't even sit over here with me."

Nanao decided sitting at the far end of the couch could not hurt too much.

He offered her a rose. For a moment, she could almost allow herself to believe he really meant it. "This is very unprofessional, taichou," she said, and left the room.


End file.
